Disappointments
by Housenka
Summary: Shiho and Lacus sit over a cup of tea, complaining over their own love lives in bed, and the disappointment met by both.  Pairing YS and LK  Joint fic with SmileShadow


Joint fic with new author SmileShadow...who was too lazy to type it up and therefore i had to! still it was her idea, so i will credit her:)

to Smileshadow...you better be happy i kept Lacus and Kira in it!

Summary; Lacus and Shiho both discuss their sex lives over a cup of tea.

Pairings; SY (my favourite) and KL (SmileShadow's favourite)

**Warning: Though there is no SEX in this fic, there are a lot of references in it, but I wasn't sure if there was enough to make it a 'M' fic.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'So tell me Shiho, how are you and Yzak getting along?' Lacus asked kindly as she stirred her cup of tea, glancing up at the brunette in front of her.

'Oh,' Shiho seemed surprised to be asked such a question, 'fine I suppose. We've only been engaged for a few weeks now; it's a bit of an adjustment for both of us. Especially if you considering Yzak's awful temper.'

'Yes, that man does seem to be a little…louder than most people don't you agree?' Lacus said cheerfully.

Shiho smiled politely. _Lacus that's the understatement of the year. _

Taking a sip of her own tea, Shiho glanced up to see Lacus' questioning stare. 'Is there something else you would like to know Lacus?' She asked, eyebrows raised a little.

'No, goddesses no.' Lacus said blushing.

Shiho nodded again, and reached over for a biscuit. Lacus however peered at her again, curiously up to a point where Shiho began wondering if she had done something wrong.

'Lacus are you sure there isn't anything else you would like to know?' She asked a second time, reaching over for a napkin in case she had something on her face.

'Actually Shiho there is…but it may be a personal question, and I quite understand if you feel uncomfortable answering it.' Lacus said, turning quite pink as she spoke.

Shiho waited; curious herself to know what was making the Pink Princess so uncomfortable, however when Lacus didn't continue, she said, 'Go on.'

'Well…I was wondering if you wouldn't mind telling me…how…how…well how you and Yzak are getting along…' Lacus said stirring her tea furiously with her spoon.

'Fine Lacus. We have a few arguments but other than that, I believe it's going quite well.' Shiho said a little surprised that Lacus caused such a fuss over a simple question.

'No,' Lacus continued not glancing up from her tea, 'I mean…how you two are doing…in bed.'

'Oh!' Shiho exclaimed, now blushing a little herself, 'Lacus I ummm I don't know what to tell you.'

Lacus glanced up now, folding her hands in her lap, biting her lip a little. Shiho glanced down wishing she were anywhere but here at the stupid coffee shop.

'Kira and I…well I was a little disappointed with him…when we first…did it.' Lacus finally said after a very tense silence.

'Really?' Shiho too embarrassed to glance up.

'Yes you see…Kira was, well he's too gentle! He didn't, he wasn't quite what I thought it would be like!' Lacus continued now, small round patches of pink still visible on her checks.

Shiho stared up at Lacus completely shocked. Lacus took no notice.

'I mean, yes he was wonderfully sweet but there are times when I too would just like to forget everything. Have a little rough sex…be so exhausted that you collapse…be dirty for goddeness sake!' Lacus said staring up at Shiho.

'He's too gentle?' Shiho said quietly.

'Yes, much too gentle, and I just want him to be a little…harder I suppose.' Lacus finished, relieved that such a burden was off her chest. 'It's not like I don't try and encourage him at times, I even wear clothing that I hope to seduce him with. But nothing works Shiho nothing!'

'He's too gentle?' Shiho repeated, making sure she had heard Lacus clearly.

'YES! I would want just one night where Kira would just go out of control and take me the way….well the way Athrun takes Cagalli. I've heard them Shiho, many times…oh it sounds just wonderful! They do it everywhere Shiho, everywhere…it's rather embarrassing…but I just can't help but feel jealous of Cagalli. But I don't know…do you think Kira just doesn't go that way? Is it me you think?' Lacus asked

Shiho took a deep breath, replaying everything Lacus had just said to her. It was very, very hard for her to comprehend Lacus' problem considering the sex she had to endure with Yzak Joule.

'Lacus, do you want to know about mine and Yzak's sex lives? Okay well I'll tell ya! He's too damn rough! He always, always wants to be ontop, he forces me to do whatever he wants to do, I never get a word out. He's a possessive devil. Do you know how many blow jobs I've given him? How many hickies I've had to hide under a turtleneck? Do you? DO YOU?' Shiho snapped, pushing the tea cup out of the way so she could slap her hands on the table.

Lacus stared at her uttely shocked, 'You've given Yzak a blow job? Oh Kira always says it's too dirty for me. I've never done it…how is it?'

'LACUS! It's awful, I can't breath, it's like sucking on a tube of superglue! You keep sucking, and sucking, and sucking…and it's all for him and nothing for you! You just get a mess all over you face, it's disgusting! It's horrible, absolutely horrible, and oh I never ever want to taste it, but I always end up having to because it turns Yzak on!'

'You've tasted Yzak before?' Lacus said leaning forward, pushing her own cup of tea away, 'How is it?'

'Lacus it's the most disgusting thing ever! Yzak tastes like rotten fish, its horrible Lacus really it is.' Shiho shuddered remembering the many times she had tasted Yzak.

'Well maybe that's just Yzak. I bet Kira tastes just wonderful…I wish he would just let me try, just once.' Lacus said, a little remorseful.

'I'm so sorry Lacus that Kira takes your well being into consideration.' Shiho said sarcastically.

'But Shiho, Dearka told me he heard you and Yzak having sex once, and that you were really loud. You must have been enjoying it!'

'I fake it Lacus. It's just that I don't want to hurt his feelings!' Shiho said in defense when seeing Lacus' appalled stare.

'But why Shiho? Why don't you just say no?' Lacus sounded so surprised, Shiho wanted to laugh.

'Because Yzak's in the mood, and sometimes I'm not...and well sometimes he's not that great always. I told you Lacus, sometimes I just want Yzak to be soft and sweet with me. And when he's being all dirty as you say, it just turns me off.' Shiho said shrugging.

'But surly if you don't want to have sex, Yzak is alright with that. Doesn't he just hold you while you sleep then?' Lacus asked.

Shiho mouth dropped open in a perfect 'O'

'Kira says it's okay when you aren't in the mood? He doesn't bug you until you give in? What the heck is wrong with Yzak! You know there are some nights when he begs me so much, I just end up having sex with him just to shut him up!'

'Is it good during those nights?'

'Lacus!'

'I'm sorry, I'm just curious that's all.'

Shiho exhaled slowly in frustration, 'It's not that I don't enjoy it on some days Lacus,'

'Yes, I sometimes enjoy Kira too, especially during the days of war.' Lacus interpreted.

Shiho laughed, 'Actually during those days, I enjoyed the rough play Yzak gave me. It was something to take my mind off all the killings that were happening. But no, sometimes Yzak just goes rough because well…because of those dumb Playboy Magazines Dearka lent. Yzak thinks all girls like it that way. I've seen him reading them before we go to bed.'

'Playboy Magazines?' Lacus said, her eyes lightening up.

'Ya, Dearka's got a stash full, and I bet Yzak has his own now.' Shiho said casually as she looked outside. Yzak would probably be calling her soon…it was almost time for their own 'afternoon tea'.

'Really Shiho?' Lacus said leaning forward in an excited sort of way, 'and do you think it's those magazines that make Yzak and Dearka and Athrun…so rough?'

Shiho shrugged, sighing as she read Yzak's familiar text message for her to come home quickly, 'Ya I suppose it is. I mean those three guys still get together all the time, I bet they like trade secrets or something. Too bad Kira and Yzak don't meet up huh? I bet they could learn a thing or two from each other.'

'Yes, yes,' Lacus answered listening intently to what Shiho was saying.

'Anyways Lacus, I have to get home…Yzak needs me.' Shiho began packing her purse, paying for the bill at the same time.

'Oh yes of course, Goodbye then Shiho. I'll see you soon.' Lacus smiled as Shiho left.

Finishing her tea alone now, Lacus stared off in space…_Playboy Magazines? Maybe…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'Lacus! You got Kira some of those dirty magazines? Do you know what's going to happen to him?? Weren't you listening to me?' Shiho said, shocked at the news Lacus greeted her with a week later.

'Oh Shiho, yes I did! And it was amazing, Kira is just amazing! He came in this morning into the shower…when I was inside! Oh it was just…wonderful Shiho.' Lacus smiled remembering.

Shiho stirred her tea angrily muttering for her friends sake, 'I'm so glad Lacus. Truly I am.'

Lacus smiled, 'I knew you would be! And guess what, I told Kira to go talk to Yzak about being gentler, and more loving! Don't worry, friends will help friends! I'm sure he's there right now, oh and I told him to take Dearka as well!'

'LACUS YOU DIDN'T!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YAMATO?'

Kira stared up at Yzak Joule's angry face, attempting to appear calm and collective before continuing, 'I think you should be gentler. Girls don't like it rough; Shiho doesn't like all that stuff you do. I can give you some tips if you want, Dearka can help too if you want. Right Dearka?'

Dearka fall off the chair he was sitting laughing, nodding at the same time. Kira glanced at him in surprise, and wonder. Yzak clutched his fists, remembering his anger management classes.

'I HAVE PERFECTLY GOOD SEX, PERFECTILY GOOD SEX!' Yzak shouted restraining himself from pounding Kira.

'Oh no, Yzak you're too rough. Lacus was telling me that—'

'GET OUT…GET OUT AND CALL HAHNENFUSS….I'LL SHOW YOU ALL WE HAVE GREAT SEX, PERFECTLY GOOD SEX!'

Kira stared at Yzak dumbfounded, ' But Yzak, you don't fully understand what I'm trying to say. You too don't have good sex, that's the problem!'

'GET OUT!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not sure how that turned out; wow this was harder than I thought! Smileshadow and I never figured out an ending. I don't know if i should continue it with Yzak and Kira talking now...that might be very difficult though. But anyways hope you guys enjoyed it and will review!

oh and if this should be a 'M' fic please tell me...i don't want to get into any trouble!


End file.
